The present invention relates to an improved refractory member having therethrough a flow channel and adapted for use wherein molten metal is to flow through the flow channel. The present invention particularly relates to such a refractory member including at least a portion that is inductively heatable, and a further aspect of the present invention involves an inductive coil employable therewith. Yet further, the present invention is directed to an improved process for use of such refractory member and coil, particularly to prevent freezing of molten metal flowing through the flow channel in the refractory member as well as to prevent the formation within the flow channel of deposits of impurities from the molten metal.
The present invention particularly is directed to refractory connections to be employed for conveying molten metal between a molten metal containing metallurgical vessel and a discharge mechanism for discharging the molten metal from the vessel, particularly a refractory nozzle employed in the discharge of molten steel.
A problem with prior art refractory nozzles of this type is that the molten metal freezes within the flow channel through the nozzle. This particularly is true when the molten metal, for example steel, is cast continuously through the nozzle into molds for the formation of thin slabs. This is due to the relatively small cross-section of the nozzle necessary to achieve such casting. An additional problem is that impurities from the molten metal, for example alumina, tend to deposit within the flow channel.